<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're just about the only person who doesn't know i really, really like you by rintsumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237758">you're just about the only person who doesn't know i really, really like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsumu/pseuds/rintsumu'>rintsumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not A Hogwarts AU Please, OOC characters, Roommates, This is Bad, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsumu/pseuds/rintsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma and kuroo might both attend a school for magic, essentially the origin of concealment, but their talent for concealment stops when it's their own feelings that they're trying to hide. well, aside from to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're just about the only person who doesn't know i really, really like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's a secret to approximately nobody that kuroo tetsurou has a big, if not massive, crush on his roommate kozume kenma. and that's because he's not trying to hide it, at all. in fact, he wants it to be known, in the desperate hope that someone will tell kenma and he doesn't have to do it.</p><p>for all his general excitement, kuroo's really nervous about how he acts around him, and it isn't that he doesn't trust kenma; even slightly, it's just that he's scared things would get weird if he confessed. a small part of him knows that's not true and never would be, knows that kenma would turn him down politely but nothing else would change, but kuroo's ignoring it because that's the same small part of him that watched boku no pico unironically. </p><p>it feels really stupid to be jumping around <em>kenma</em> with his feelings, kenma who has been with him for years, who knows what he looks like when he's crying, who knows about the time he got really told off after eating his teacher's croissant and then struggled to conjure a new one fast enough, who knows just about everything about him, and who he knows just about everything about in return. there's just about nothing embarrassing left for him to do in front of kenma, so it makes no sense to him that he's so scared to tell him this. he's always told him who his crushes were, as long as they've known each other it's been easy, just something to be said and laughed about together years later. obviously it makes sense to him that he wouldn't want to outright confess, but it's still weird that he's keeping something from kenma. he never does that, except from when it's a surprise. kenma isn't the biggest fan of surprises but kuroo likes to plan them, and kenma says he doesn't mind. </p><p>either way, one thing that's not on his plan for any time soon is telling kenma that he's into him. maybe quite a lot into him. </p><p>and he's quite comfortable with that decision, because if it means that nothing will change, and that he can keep going back to their room to see kenma studying hard, or hearing those soft comments kenma makes about him that he's absolutely sure he doesn't mean to be gay but always make him blush, <em>hard</em>, or seeing kenma around and asking him to heal up some small injury he got from class and then claiming it's just because he wants kenma to "get some practice in" and absolutely isn't because his heart beats a million times faster when they're so close together- if he can keep doing those things, he's decided he doesn't mind at all if he never confesses his feelings ever. </p><p>-</p><p>kozume kenma is in a difficult situation. </p><p>everyone- that is, everyone except one person- keeps telling him that his roommate, kuroo, kinda has a really big crush on him. it sounds unrealistic, so at first kenma is able to rationalise it. it's a rumour, 2 or 3 people have heard it and they thought they'd tell him because it was funny. but as more and more people start to ask him if he knows that kuroo is crushing on him, it creates a dilemma. kenma hates confrontation, which is the exact reason he hasn't confessed his feelings.</p><p>it's not a, "maybe if i forget about them they'll go away" kind of scenario, he's come to terms and is comfortable with the fact that he really likes kuroo, but the fear that fills him every time he thinks about pulling kuroo to the side and saying "hey, i like you." is so overwhelming and unavoidable and makes him feel so unwell that he's decided he'd rather go his entire life never telling anybody, let alone kuroo, that he definitely wants to do small things like hold hands and give him small good-morning kisses. kenma wants to do the cutesy gay shit, but he's quite certain that he won't ever get to do it. as much as he wants to face the rumours head on, corner kuroo, ask him about them and maybe- just maybe- talk through his feelings, he also really doesn't want to do that.</p><p>he's honestly comfortable with what they have, though kuroo does seem a little dense. no, that's not the right word- kenma thinks he'd rather say <em>stupid</em> there, but it feels a little mean even though he's said it to kuroo a thousand times over in the past. it's not that kenma thinks kuroo likes him back exactly(though the rumours do give him at least a little hope, but he quells it because getting hurt isn't so cool), but if he does he sure isn't good at showing it. kenma's starting to think that kuroo is uncomfortable around him- every time he gives him a compliment, or they're close together, kuroo will look away, and it leaves kenma wondering if he's done anything wrong. </p><p>but that's where kenma's problem is, because to make sure that he's not just massively overthinking and that kuroo hasn't been harbouring a slowly growing hate for him for all the years they've known each other, he has to talk to him about it. ie, confrontation. it's annoying, because kenma does his absolute best to avoid any kind of it; he works hard in classes, he does his best not to hurt people's feelings, he always calls his parents on saturdays and he's honest- and yet somehow, there's always something that comes up that means he has to. </p><p>kenma sighs and begins to think about a reward system he can set up for confrontations he doesn't want to do. maybe if he does it, he can take a break from studying for the day. until then, though, he probably <em>should </em>study, and he looks back at the textbook with minimal interest.</p><p>-</p><p>kenma is always surprising kuroo. whether it's being reminded how hard he studies all the time, or how fast of a learner he is, or random things he can do that he says he "knows because of his parents" and leaves at that, kenma always seems to be doing something new that kuroo knows he probably wasn't able to do yesterday. </p><p>friday, january 10th, is no different. kuroo enters their dorm with his usual shout of, "honey, i'm home!"- he got into the habit after doing it once as a joke, but now they're both just used to him shouting as he comes in- and kenma says, "up." </p><p>obviously, their dorm room doesn't have a second floor. the school might specialise in magic, but that doesn't mean that the students who live on the grounds live quite that well. they can't just make something out of nothing, it doesn't work that way- also, they wouldn't be able to fit enough rooms if everybody had a second floor. buildings can't go on forever. </p><p>nevertheless, kuroo looks up, because kenma doesn't usually say things for no reason. </p><p>now, there's some things you can expect to be on your ceiling. the list of these things is comprised of stuff like paint, a lamp or light, maybe a poster if you're ambitious! your roommate should not, however, be on that list(in most cases). but kozume kenma is in the air, legs crossed, almost directly above where kuroo is standing, and <em>holy fuck how is he doing that? </em></p><p>at the time, and even thinking back, it seemed like a pretty pressing question, so he doesn't really see any point in forgetting he asked. </p><p>"how the fuck are you levitating?" </p><p>kenma pauses for a moment, like he's genuinely pondering the question, and kuroo knows the answer that's going to come out of his mouth before he even opens it. he sighs a little. </p><p>"from your parents, right?" </p><p>kenma smiles a little and shrugs. he turns his attention back to whatever he's doing above the door, which means that kuroo has two choices in his opinion. he can look at kenma, still in thought about whatever he's doing, or he can look at what's taking kenma's attention. </p><p>he's looking at kenma still, so he assumes that's his choice made for him. his hair is just long enough that he can tie it into a small ponytail to keep it out of his face, and kuroo thinks he looks really fucking pretty. occasionally he scrunches his nose a little and picks something up off a shelf that's just above their door(kuroo doesn't remember there being a shelf there, so he assumes it's a new addition to the room). it looks like he's sorting books, but kuroo has absolutely no clue what purpose they'll serve up there where neither of them can reach them. well, kenma can, he supposes, since apparently he can levitate now. </p><p>"you know there's no point in having a shelf that high up, right? we can't reach it." </p><p>kenma looks down at him(that's new).</p><p>"what am i doing, then? i think i'm reaching it well enough."</p><p>huh. he isn't wrong, and it's a kenma thing to say, but it catches him off guard all the same. kenma offers him a small wink and kuroo goes bright red(but don't tell anybody). </p><p>"besides, i was tired of having to ask you to get the high books. you won't need these ones anyway, they're the ones my parents keep sending me. they're way too into this magic shit, i swear. like, wow, your prayers were answered when you had a child who could use magic, hooray, but i don't think i need to know how to reanimate the corpse of a cat, and i don't know why they do either."</p><p>that surprises kuroo. he's never met kenma's parents, but he'd assumed they knew what they were doing, since kenma was so focused on his studies and was studying medicine and healing magic, of all things. those classes are hard. kuroo hasn't heard of reanimation spells except when his friends who didn't use magic from when he was younger saw them in their stories and asked him if he could do that. he couldn't, and he hadn't heard about it being done. he wondered where kenma's parents got those books. </p><p>"i didn't know you could do that... does it work? and where did your parents get that book?"</p><p>"oh yeah, because i tried it, kuroo, i'm very interested in reanimation." kenma lets out a slight snort, and kuroo flushes again. </p><p>"and about the book, i'm not too sure, it's just more of their stupid shit. when i was younger they used to make me levitate stuff to test 'how strong i was' or whatever, but i'm guessing they were wrong about the magic community there, 'cause you seemed pretty surprised when you saw me up here. they should've just stuck to the cults and let me do my own thing, holy hell." </p><p>"about the magic community...?"</p><p>he leaves the question open, knowing that kenma will pick up that he's asking what he means there. as expected, he does.</p><p>"they can't use magic. holy shit, did i never tell you that? oh my god." </p><p>he laughs softly, and then a little harder, and presumably that's when he loses his concentration, because one second he's in the air and the next he's fallen on top of kuroo and they're both on the dorm floor. there's a bit of quiet as they shuffle around- falling and being fallen onto aren't super comfortable or enjoyable activities. </p><p>"by the way,"</p><p>kenma starts, sitting up but making no attempt to get off of kuroo. </p><p>"some people- by which i mean to say, everybody- has been telling me you have a crush on me? 's that true?"</p><p>kuroo knew there would be confrontation eventually, no matter how scared he was, and no matter how much he knew that kenma hated confrontation. he was not exactly expecting it to come when he was laying on the floor, literally after kenma just landed him and while he was- <em>holy shit kenma was still sitting on top of him.</em> there are a lot of shades of red in the world, and kuroo knows the names of one or two at best, but the colour his face is flushed right now is whatever the darkest shade is called, and he doesn't need a mirror to know that. </p><p>"u-uh, maybe?"</p><p>how the <em>fuck</em> did he manage to mess that up? why is he talking like he's unsure? he's well aware he likes kenma, and he's well aware that kenma probably knows that. he's red, and pretty shaky, but he props himself up on his elbows. it means kenma has to move around on his stomach, and that hurts quite a lot, but he pretends it didn't, because he's about to get rejected so that doesn't really matter at the moment. he shuts his eyes so he doesn't have to look at kenma when he says it. </p><p>"huh, that's funny, 'cause i maybe like you too."</p><p>that was absolutely not what kuroo was expecting to hear. he opens his eyes a little, and it's not like he's looking for any hint of a joke in kenma's eyes, but he absolutely is. kuroo has been crushing for a long time, and again, he knows kenma, and he knows that he'd never try to hurt him on purpose, but when he says he wasn't expecting it, he really <em>wasn't expecting it.</em> has he mentioned that he wasn't expecting it, yet? it's a shock.</p><p>"god, am i that bad at showing it? i can see you looking to see if i'm lying. i'm not lying." </p><p>kenma sighs and gets off of kuroo after there's no response for a while. </p><p>"did i hurt you when i landed on you? i'm sorry, c'mere. let me check." </p><p>kuroo makes no attempt to move. there's a lot of things that he's thinking about, and he barely even registers kenma talking. he lifts his head a little as kenma starts to pick it up to check for any injuries of any kind- there was a pretty scary sounding <em>thud</em> as kuroo hit the floor. kenma concludes there's not much up, kuroo is just thinking, and tries to pick him up to put him into bed for an early(but not unwarranted) rest. </p><p>realising his arms aren't strong enough, kenma sighs- he thinks that might be becoming a habit- and hopes kuroo won't notice if kenma subtly, non obviously, kind of... levitates him back across the room. crossing his fingers, he tries it- and kuroo doesn't seem to notice, which is definitely a win. </p><p>somehow it works across the whole room. that's slightly concerning, actually, but kenma doesn't want to think about that right now, so instead, as soon as kuroo's on the bed, he tucks him in quietly and makes sure he looks comfortable before turning to leave. </p><p>he thinks he hears kuroo whisper something as he goes to sit down, and turns his head to look at him. </p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"i... do like you," </p><p>kenma smiles a little. he decides making fun of kuroo for being so flushed is probably for later and not right now, because it's probably a little unfair at the moment, considered that he might be sick or hurt and that it's probably kenma's fault if he is. </p><p>"sleep, kuroo."</p><p>is all he says in response, and kuroo lowers himself back onto the bed and turns onto his side. if he grumbles about it still being light outside while he's trying to go to sleep, kenma pretends he doesn't hear it. if kuroo's awake when kenma comes over a little later and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, along with a soft, "i like you too,", well, at least it means kenma isn't the only one pretending he missed something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what's up!! a friend asked me for this and it was NOT easy to write but oh well. also i know magic probably wasn't super prominent in this(i'm saying probably because i'm writing this note before i'm finished, as usual) but that's just bc i kinda had massive writer's block so when i had even the smallest bit of inspo IN IT GOES, yannow? and a lot of my inspo isn't really magic related bc magic aus are clearly not my thing. anyway the pacing is fucked i know lmao but aw well<br/>either way! hope it was fun to read &lt;3 sleep well or smn!!<br/>-kye(??)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>